


I Am Regret

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Poems, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about regret, based off a character by Isriana<br/>http://isriana.tumblr.com/tagged/Laraniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Regret

My heart is a wine cellar,  
Full of bottled-up emotions,   
I am regret, 

Time has no effect on me,  
I do not wither, nor does my skill,  
I am regret, 

I am humble yet deadly,   
Magic prevents death from touching me,  
I am regret,

I have made many mistakes,  
Boethiah stole my peace and sight,   
I am regret,

I hunt for redemption,   
The years slip by as I search,   
I am regret,


End file.
